


Video Games RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archiving.





	1. Cammy White/Chun Li Part 1

Chun Li had never really meant to fall for Cammy White, the problem was that Cammy was incredibly sweet and tough. She couldn't help loving her when the woman was so tender and strong at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:32 AM  
British born Military Officer Cammy White looked up from writing a report on Training earlier, sitting in her office at the Base, seeing Chun Li "well well..." she smirked a bit taking a break, having fell in love with the beautiful China Doll after they helped Guile defeat the Bison threat  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 2:39 AM  
Chun had smiled when she heard the whistle, turning to look at Cammy, moving back towards her. "Hello Soldier."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:40 AM  
"Allo…" she smirked standing to greet the beautiful woman teasing, her pigtails hanging down, red beret as she looked to Chun Li's hairstyle "hair buns?"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 2:42 AM  
Chun grinned, lightly toying with Cammy's hair. "Plaits? Braids? Really White?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:43 AM  
smiling and laughing softly "very well" leaning in to softly kiss the woman she adored  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 2:47 AM  
Chun smiled, kissing Cammy sweetly, laughing at the whistles. "Mmm, missed you, my Brit."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:49 AM  
"at ease" Cammy looked around as the other soldiers walked off, she smiling big "missed you my lil Geisha" breathing deep "so my daughter contacted me, her and Sonya are doing well"  
she teared up  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 2:52 AM  
Chun smiled, gently stroking tears off Cammy's cheeks. "I'm glad she's okay... I know you love her."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:55 AM  
"sorry tear gas...morning training" she smiled hugging her girl close "very much, happy for her enrolling into the Academy...she's a great Commander"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:02 AM  
"You can cry you know... I won't judge." Chun murmured. "She's a good kid."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:07 AM  
nodding "love you Chun" kissing her girl again, hands on that tight ass  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:19 AM  
Chun smiled, kissing Cammy again softly. "I love you too Cammy." She paused then added. "Ready to head home?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:20 AM  
"yeah I could use a nice Herbal tea" Cammy smiled grabbing her briefcase then headed out, saluting on the way out  
"ohhh..." she kneeled looking up at Chun Li  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:22 AM  
"Happy down there beautiful?" Chun asked softly, finally locking the door behind them.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:23 AM  
"very" pulling a ring out "be my wife?"  
as she reached to take her girl's hand  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:28 AM  
"Cam... are you serious?" Chun asked softly, then smiled. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:29 AM  
"I am very serious Darling" loving that reaction, Cammy placed the ring on her wife's finger, standing and kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:31 AM  
Chun had kissed back happily.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:33 AM  
showing her strength to pick Chun Li up, wrapping those strong legs around her hips holding the kiss  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:35 AM  
Chun had squealed and laughed. "Mmm, my showoff."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:36 AM  
Cammy smiled big "you are soooo cute" her cock poking in her camo pants  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 3:38 AM  
"Look who's talking babe...."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 3:39 AM  
"you flatter me Chun...and make my pants tight" letting her wife down smacking that butt  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 4:05 AM  
"Maybe I should help with that..."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 4:06 AM  
Cammy smiled walking to the bedroom with Chun  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 4:12 AM  
Chun smiled and let Cammy lead her.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 2:45 PM  
Cammy bit her lip sitting on bed to untie and slip her boots off, then her socks, then undressed, her cock popped free "mmm so good to be home with my love" pulling off her top last(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 4:17 PM  
Chun smiled, slowly undressing before moving to kiss Cammy softly. "You are super sweet babe." She spoke sweetly, loving Cammy's small lip bite even as she watched her.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 4:18 PM  
"ooo my lil China Girl" smiling big at the lip bite, her hands cupping Chun's cute bubble butt then moved down to suckle her wife's neck  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 4:19 PM  
Chun had moaned softly, stroking Cammy's back. "Mmm."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 4:20 PM  
"how's that feel?" as she moved down to suckle a nipple(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 4:23 PM  
"Good, so so good." Chun moaned.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 4:25 PM  
"you smell nice...like your Rose Garden my love" rubbing her thick shaft against Chun's belly, Cammy licked up her wife's throat smiling and staring "gorgeous anywhere in the World we can get married, what would be your choice?"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 4:43 PM  
Chun had smiled softly. "I wanted to smell good for you." She spoke softly, pausing to consider her next answer, her smile almost shyly sweet. "How do you feel about somewhere warm... like Samoa?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 4:45 PM  
smiling as Chun spoke, loving her cute accent "Samoa? we had a base there...i'd love to go back to the Islands with you Darling" Cammy kissed Chun again, adjusting a bit so her cock was rubbing against her wife's pussy  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 4:59 PM  
"You could show me around some..." Chun suggested softly.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 5:00 PM  
"gladly" smooching softly at those soft lips "love you"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 5:26 PM  
Chun smiled softly, kissing Cammy back sweetly. "Love you too babe."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 5:38 PM  
"mmmm tastes like Tea" Cammy laughed softly "mmm damn you got me all hard"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 5:54 PM  
"Want to... play some then?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 5:55 PM  
"yes since we had to miss last night...had to be at the Base early" tickling her wife's chin softly with her finger  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 6:06 PM  
Chun Li giggled softly. "Mmm, you don't have to work early tomorrow then?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 6:07 PM  
"no...off the next couple days" Cammy smiled stroking slowly, kissing and suckling a nipple  
"I want to have a baby with you Chun"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 9:05 PM  
"Then let's make a baby." Chun agreed softly.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
"get it wet for me so I can work" smirking and biting at a nipple  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 9:09 PM  
"Sure you can handle it? You almost cried last time."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 9:11 PM  
"cause you get into it" Cammy laughed "you get the same way when I bite you" she bit her wife's sensitive nipple, squeezing her cute ass(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 9:16 PM  
"Mmm, but I love biting."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"me too" slowly pushing Chun down and tapping her cock on her wife's nose smiling and staring with her blue eyes  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 10:26 PM  
Chun giggled and moved to kiss the tip of her cock. "Let me help out, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
"go for it" smiling and flexing, stretching out, playfully squeezing her wife's head with her thighs "maybe we should have showered, sometimes you complain about my stinky clothes hehe" sticking tongue out  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 10:45 PM  
"I'll survive." Chun laughed, moving to suck Cammy's cock softly.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
"you always do, you make me happy everyday, can't wait to marry you and make babies" moaning and undoing her wife's hair buns letting her hair fall "beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 10:56 PM  
Chun moaned and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
Cammy moaned enjoying, toes curling "you are sooo good to me girl" licking lips staring "mmm ready to take it like a big girl?" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 11:09 PM  
"Born ready." Chun teased.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
laughing softly and sitting up stealing a kiss and a nipple pinch  
"you need some sun, you have such a pale bum" deepening the kiss(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 11:15 PM  
Chun laughed. "I'm always pale."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
"it's hot" Cammy smiled slowly sliding her cock into Chun Li, cupping her tits "mmm wet much?"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 11:22 PM  
"Around you? Always." Chun teased, moaning softly even as she got used to Cammy's cock again.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"mmmm so snug, feels good Darling" softly kissing her wife's neck as she set a good pace "how's that feel?"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 11:34 PM  
"Good, so so good." Chun moaned, riding Cammy happily.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"oooo that pussy girl hehe gonna Cannon Drill you soo good" pinching Chun's nipples hard and going faster and deeper  
"you have the stiffest, longest nipples Chun"  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 11:40 PM  
"Feel free." Chun purred. "Born that way... and you like them, right?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
she started to pound Chun's pussy good, hips smacking loudly as she adored her wife's purrs "mmm love you so much" licking at those pouty lips  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 11:46 PM  
Chun had moaned happily. "Love you too." She purred, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
kissing her wife hard as she felt herself get close aswell "mmmm"  
cummming hard  
________________________________________  
Chun LiYesterday at 11:50 PM  
"Love you Cammy."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"love you Chun" smiling holding her wife's cheek softly  
getting a message on her phone, tearing up and smiling again to see a pic of Cassie "my Angel..."  
________________________________________  
June 27, 2019  
Chun LiToday at 12:05 AM  
"She happy honey?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"yes very she got a promotion" kissing her wife and laying down to cuddle as she texted Cassie -hey Nanna and Li love you so much, happy for ya-(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiToday at 12:23 AM  
Chun smiled and kissed Cammy's cheek softly. "Such a cute girl... you make cute babies."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"I do, can't wait to have our lil Angel" blushing at the kiss and kissing back "mmm my feet are so tiny compared to yours" kissing on Chun's shoulder while rubbing her wife's belly  
________________________________________  
Chun LiToday at 12:43 AM  
Chun smiled softly, kissing Cammy's neck softly. "You make me so happy."  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"mmm" rubbing her feet on Chun's feet smiling at the kiss "I love seeing you smile"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chun LiToday at 12:45 AM  
"Been a while huh?"  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
"mmhmm" holding hands kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Chun LiToday at 12:51 AM  
Chun had smiled, kissing Cammy softly.  
________________________________________  
Cammy White (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
adding tongue into the kiss, pulling Cun's leg over her hip.


	2. Cassandra 'Cassie' Cage/Sonya Blade Part 1

Sonya had smiled as she moved to greet Cassie having come down to meet her at the gun range, proud of her daughter trying to up her game even when the girl was the best of the best. "How's it going Cass?"  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoYesterday at 6:55 PM  
Cassie smiled after her a session, cleaning her gun then putting it in it's case "hey Mother" she stood wearing her black gear hugging her Mother "perfect score everytime and passed my Sniper test...need i say more?"  
smiling and blowing a bubble  
________________________________________

Sonya BladeYesterday at 7:01 PM  
"Hmm, how about you say that you'll come get some lunch?" Sonya teased, not caring that people could probably see and overhear them. "Been a long time since we've had time to be together..."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoYesterday at 7:03 PM  
"with you? how can I say no to my beautiful Mother? of course it's a date" smiling softly "oh talked to Mum yesterday, she wants me to serve in her wedding and i said sure i'll snipe some Terrorists that dare step foot anywhere near that beautiful day"  
smirking "you wanna polish my secret weapon?"  
________________________________________

Sonya BladeYesterday at 7:33 PM  
"Sounds good to me." Sonya smiled. "How is Cam anyways?"  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoYesterday at 7:35 PM  
"Mum is happy, misses you but happy" tearing up as they walked to checkout and head to Lunch "wish i could see her more but work is crazy, i'm lucky to be working in your field"  
________________________________________

Sonya BladeYesterday at 7:43 PM  
Sonya smiled, looping an arm around Cassie's waist, squeezing gently. "No tears Cassie... Cam wouldn't want you crying." She had spoken softly, leading Cassie along with her. "We'll see her soon I'm sure." She spoke gently again, leading Cassie into the house. "Sit, I'll go find our lunch."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoYesterday at 7:47 PM  
"i know but i love you both so much and you both raised me right and i got anything i wanted" smiling being their little Princess "thanks Mother" slipping off her boots and socks and removing her belt getting comfy  
________________________________________

Sonya BladeYesterday at 8:09 PM  
Sonya had smiled, undressing when she found the kitchen, gathering together the food and drinks, bringing them back to her daughter. "Foods here."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoYesterday at 8:11 PM  
Cassie looked up from her phone smiling seeing her Mother naked with food "dessert?"  
________________________________________

Sonya BladeYesterday at 9:29 PM  
"After you eat... wouldn't want you starving." Sonya teased, setting the food down and sipping her drink.  
________________________________________

Cassandra CageYesterday at 9:29 PM  
"always such a great Mother caring for her baby girl" Cassie ate her food enjoying her Mother's home cooking "mmmm my favorite" sipping her tea  
________________________________________

Sonya BladeYesterday at 9:37 PM  
"I enjoy spoiling my Princess." Sonya smiled. "My precious girl."  
________________________________________

Cassandra CageYesterday at 9:39 PM  
"I got you one of those new guns i told you about, the ones we just got at the base" she smiled leaning over kissing her Mother  
________________________________________

Sonya BladeYesterday at 10:39 PM  
"You spoil me Cass." Sonya smiled, kissing Cassie softly. "Comfy babygirl?"  
________________________________________

Cassandra CageYesterday at 10:41 PM  
"you started Mother" smiling into the kiss playing with her Mother's boob "very....and horny...you and Mum gave me this ability" teasing "i miss these" as Cassie sat back unzipping her pants pulling them down as her semi-hard 10 inch cock popped free(edited)


	3. Cammy White/Chun Li Part 2

Cammy WhiteYesterday at 23:18  
Officer Cammy White headed home after another successful day at the Base, coming home to her and Chun Li's Apartment hearing the shower running "babe?" she hung her jacket and baret up, texting her daughter Cassie briefly "yes tomorrow the new shipments come in love you"  
Chun LiYesterday at 23:24  
"Cam?" Chun Li called from the shower. "You home?"  
Cammy WhiteYesterday at 23:26  
"yes love" smiling as she sat to slip off her boots "Bison was captured, The World is safe again" she smiled seeing their daughter Mihn in her bed sleeping "my Darling Mihn"  
Chun LiToday at 00:09  
"Don't wake her... it was so hard to get her to rest... little baby puked on me too." Chun sighed, emerging from the bathroom.  
Cammy WhiteToday at 00:13  
"I won't" giggling softly and smiling at her wife "my my looking gorgeous Chun" as she undressed into just a blue tanktop and shorts, kissing Chun Li's neck "did I miss another hot shower?"  
Chun LiToday at 00:26  
"Cold... think people have been hogging water again..."  
Cammy WhiteToday at 00:30  
"geez and I called the company last week...hang on" she sighed calling them again "yeah my wife informed me about it...and we have a child...if you don't send someone tomorrow, that is your ass!" Cammy hung up  
Chun LiToday at 00:31  
Chun smiled softly, kissing Cammy's cheek. "Look at you all badass..."  
Cammy WhiteToday at 00:32  
"my girls deserve better than that service we get from that shit company..i'm sorry love" kissing Chun  
Chun LiToday at 00:43  
"Just be happy darling... we're healthy at least." Chun was smiling as she kissed Cammy again. "I love you."  
Cammy WhiteToday at 00:45  
"I know" she smiled "we'll get through it I promise, my lil China Girl" kissing back "mmm love you Darling"  
undressing and flexing a bit, showing off her workout  
Chun LiToday at 00:48  
"Strong girl... feel like a little fun since babygirl is napping?"  
Cammy WhiteToday at 00:50  
"sure, couldn't wait to be done with work to enjoy some time with you...oh Cassie will be coming visit this weekend, she wants to cook for us if that's ok with you" her hands on Chun's cute ass, thumbs in her panties  
Chun LiToday at 00:50  
"It's fine with me if Sonya doesn't mind..." Chun smiled, stroking her wife's back.  
Cammy WhiteToday at 00:52  
"Sonya told me she was ok with it, glad you two could become friends, love our family" licking and sucking a spot shivering from the touch as she helped her wife undress, instantly suckling a nipple  
Chun LiToday at 00:53  
"She seems sweet." Chun smiled, moaning at Cammy's sucking. "Babe... we need to get these clothes off... all of them, before you pounce me."  
Cammy WhiteToday at 00:55  
"she is, a little complex at times but means well" giggling and scooping her wife up taking her to bed and laying down kissing her again  
Chun LiToday at 01:00  
Chun murred, moving to strip them both, pulling Cammy closer. "She'll survive..."  
Cammy WhiteToday at 01:01  
"mmhmm" big smile as they were now fully naked "soo...now may I pleasure you?" stroking her cock to get it erect "my wife is too beautiful not to wanna touch"  
Chun LiToday at 01:02  
"Yeah now you may." Chun smiled, spreading for her wife.  
Cammy WhiteToday at 01:05  
leaning to blow air on Chun's clitty, licking it "mmm been craving some Chinese Cuisine all day" suckling and stroking, moaning "mmm come here" laying back to pull her wife ontop  
Chun LiToday at 01:07  
Chun gasped and laughed. "God babe... you still fit perfectly."  
Cammy WhiteToday at 01:08  
"you too, always love that feeling when I get to slide into you love" grabbing Chun's ass kissing her neck, flexing as she held her wifey close "don't faint, can't help that i'm sexy"  
Chun LiToday at 01:23  
"Don't tempt me." Chun murred, riding Cammy's pace slightly, mewling when she came.


End file.
